This invention relates generally to testing of production circuit boards, and more particularly to improvements in test systems where test probes are positioned to engage contact points on the circuit board in order to test the board.
The complexity of circuit boards, and the positioning irregularity of the many test points to be engaged by test probes requires, during set up, the expenditure of an undesirably great deal of time to accurately position the probes, in order to eliminate error. For example, hundreds of probes in a test system are commonly required to be accurately aligned with test points to be tested. Such lengthy set-up time is expensive, and there is need for means that will significantly reduce such time and enable rapid and accurate alignment of test probes with production circuit board contact points.